


Love Hurts

by EnderWxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, bleeding (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets knocked out playing Lacrosse and Derek helps with his frustration. In a kinky way.</p><p>> "Leave me alone" he muttered into Derek's collar, but he didn't let go. Stiles was just angry with himself for not taking the bite when Peter offered it.</p><p>"I'm not leaving you"</p><p>Stiles punched Derek's side but only managed to hurt his knuckles, so he buried his face into Derek's neck and asked in a pitiful voice:</p><p>"Hurt me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my friend, a Sterek shipper thanks to me -she's doomed.
> 
> So... I know I should finish certain unfinished work but I'm on it, I promise.
> 
> Well, enjoy.

He remembered getting knocked off on the grass, his helmet receiving most of the pain he would've suffered. His head was safe, but his sides, shoulders and wrist hurt.

Or at least that's the first thing he noticed when he woke up, laying with his head propped up on Scott's lap. His friend was smiling down at him and yelled something that made Coach's face appear in front of him. Stiles winced and tried to move but Coach made him stay still, so Stiles didn't try again. Anyways, everything hurt.

Stiles didn't sleep, the pain too much to even try.

"You okay, kid?" his father asked, suddenly by his side.

"Yeah dad, just a little sore in like... everywhere"

His dad laughed softly, tousled his hair and helped him up on a sitting position, Scott being free to play again.

"Go take a shower, I'll wait for you in the car"

"Uhmm..."

"Okay, your car, but I'll wait"

 

So Stiles walked miserably out of the field and into the locker room, empty and dark, and started to take his clothes off the moment he stepped in.  
The door closed with a noisy clank and there were two rough, yet gentle hands on his waist. He yelped, more annoyed than scared -well, maybe a little scared- and then he saw Derek's glowy blue eyes as he circled him, a hand always on his waist. Any other time, Stiles would laugh it off, call him a degrading name that would lead them to an argument and then salvage, rough and angry sex. That evening, he was too tired, ashamed and disappointed to even say something witty.

"I saw what happened out there" Derek started, squeezing his shoulder. "I'll warn Boyd next time I see him, and remind him that you're not a werewolf"

Stiles looked down and sighed. He didn't want to be reminded of his own frail humanity right now.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood. I just wanna shower, take a painkiller and go to bed"

Derek let go of him when Stiles walked past him and into the showers. His clothes fell all around him as he discarded them carelessly. Derek was his boyfriend -his secret boyfriend, that only the pack knew for now-, so he wasn't ashamed of his nudity in front of him, or anyone, really. The hot water calmed his aching muscles almost immediately, but it was only a matter of time they started to hurt again.

"Stiles, please, talk to me" Derek asked in a kind tone. He didn't want to talk, not really, so he just shook his head and kept cleansing his body. 

"Stiles, please. Let me help"

Derek sounded closer but Stiles ignored it. He knew what he meant. Taking the pain away, with just one touch. Derek's veins would go black as the poison of pain was being swallowed by his very essence. And he would just forget he'd ever been hurt. Just another thing to remind him of his stupid, lesser, weak humanity.

Turning the water off, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He heard Derek following him and Stiles turned around to confront him.

"Would you stop it now?" he yelled, and Derek opened his mouth to speak but Stiles didn't let him. "I'm finally on first line and this was my first chance to shine by myself. I scored, yay! But then I fucking fainted when the first brute hits me. My father, Scott, Lydia, Allison and the Coach saw that and I bet they feel like I'm the biggest dumb kid in history. Because that's exactly what I am! Just a human little kid, who isn't strong enough to stay awake a whole game even if I've trained for MONTHS! Because I'm only human and nothing else. My father wouldn't say it but I know he expected more. My own father..."

He tried to finish his rant, he really tried, but there was a lump on his throat and he realised he was on the edge of angry tears. He saw how hurt Derek was and he added it to the list of people he was condemned to lose. But Derek didn't go away. Derek just pulled him in a tight embrace that heightened all his sore spots. 

"Leave me alone" he muttered into Derek's collar, but he didn't let go. Stiles was just angry with himself for not taking the bite when Peter offered it. 

"I'm not leaving you"

Stiles punched Derek's side but only managed to hurt his knuckles, so he buried his face into Derek's neck and asked in a pitiful voice: 

"Hurt me"

Derek looked down, he felt his gaze on him, knowing what he asked. When Stiles felt his humanity too heavy on his shoulders, Derek would remind him of all the good things he would miss. True, the sex would be awesome, but they would almost never get tired and Stiles loved the aftermath, cuddling and feeling sore in the right places. Hurting was part of being human, and Derek was determined to keep reminding him just that until Stiles knew exactly what he wanted.

Right now, Stiles needed this.

So Derek obliged and pushed him away, hitting the locker behind him. Stiles hissed but any other complaints were swallowed in a kiss that hurt his lips. He felt Derek's hand gripping his thigh, lifting it over his waist to press his arousal against his groin. The towel fell off and Stiles' skin was exposed to the rough fabric of Derek's jeans. When the werewolf pressed against him, Stiles moaned and then growled when Derek ran his sharp nails along his thigh.

His legs trembled with the strain of being in the same position for so long and the shock of his skin being cut. Derek didn't give him any time to breathe because he lifted him up and walked them back into the shower. The tiles felt cold when Stiles hit his back against them but Derek's hot body made him forget about the cold- oh, no, that was the water running all over their bodies. 'Nice touch, Derek', he thought, grabbing the werewolf's shoulders for balance.

As they kissed, Derek reached for his leather jacket, magically hanging on the other shower, and took a small, half empty bottle of lube he always carried in case Stiles was too needy, and poured a small amount of the slickness on his fingers.  
Stiles took a moment to breathe and look at him while he was busy with the bottle of lube and took in the sight of his supernatural boyfriend, wet in his shirt and jeans, eyes fixed of his hands, careful of the water falling all over them so the lube wouldn't be washed away. 'God, he's too fucking gorgeous to be with me...'

He half sobbed half yelped when he felt cold lube pressing into him, and then his hot fingers breaching his hole, steady but not nearly slow enough. It hurt and Stiles almost screamed but this was good. This felt good and he remembered why he liked being human. In a rather selfish way, that is, but it was about time he did something for himself.

Derek's fingers stilled for a few seconds, eyes never leaving Stiles' face. And then, when he gave the tiniest nod, Derek stretched him open in less than a minute, because none on them wanted to wait any longer, and then the fingers were gone, never touching his prostate. Stiles was hard anyways... 

Derek turned the water off. 

"Take my cock out and slick it up with lube because that's all you're gonna have" Derek explained, slowly, because he knew Stiles could just erase vital information if he was too far gone to even notice. But Stiles just obeyed, and took the bottle of lube out of Derek's hand and did what he was told in mere seconds, enjoying how much Derek was trying not to drop his character and prepare him more thoroughly because he knew this was going to hurt.

So Stiles finished, leaned back and threw his arms over Derek's neck and shoulders, waiting for the werewolf to lift him up again, but Derek shook his arms off and, grabbing Stiles by his neck, he turned him around and pressed him hard to the cold tiles. He hissed but Derek was already covering him with his body, shirtless, finally. Stiles could feel his hard cock between his cheeks, and then, with his free hand, he guided it to his slick entrance, stilled for two seconds and pressed inside. 

Stiles grunted, feeling the stretch in all his nerves, body trembling, scratching the tiles uselessly to alleviate the pain. Derek was thick and big and Stiles felt more like a kid now, a young, defenceless teenager getting fucked by a huge werewolf. And he loved it. He loved how he was sweating, in pain, the hot body of Derek Hale pressing against his back while his cock pressed even more inside of him, setting him on fire. 

When he was finally settled, Derek took his wrists, brought them at small of his back and held them with his hand. Stiles' face was now pressed into the tiles too, but Derek too his hips back and started to fuck him in slow, intense thrusts that turned harsh and violent within seconds. To make it worse, Derek gripped his injured thigh and squeezed hard. Stiles screamed, gritting his teeth, and then came. He could feel Derek was close too, but he felt boneless and let himself be used some more. And as his body was still releasing soft waves of what was left of his orgasm, Derek buried himself deep into him and filled him, hot and familiar. 

Derek pulled out, Stiles wasn't happy about it, and replaced his cock with fingers to check for any damage.

"You're just sore, but you're fine" Derek said softly, turning him around and hugging him.

Stiles reached back and turned the water on again, hot streams of water soothing his aching body again. Arms around Derek and face under his chin he dozed off for a few minutes, trusting his supernatural boyfriend to hold him up for a little longer.

"Derek" he said after a while.

"Mmmh?"

"Please make the pain go away"

 

Derek held his hand to his heart and Stiles could feel the love replacing all the hurt. After all, love hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr -> deathpoolquinn.tumblr.com


End file.
